lotrfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tarnath
Tarnath- The former kingdom of Beorins (Celadrim) located in the south of Beleriand in Estor. Founded 200 years after the capture of Morgoth, it survived the entire First Age.After the War of Wrath, when Beleriand was devastated, Tarnath was abandoned and ceased to exist when the entire land finally swallowed up the sea. History Arrival of Beorins to Beleriand Beorins, led by their king, Beor and his sons, Grimfold and Arataner, crossed the mountain range Ered Luin behind Rohindas and Galadrim, then crossed the Ossirand, crossing the Gelion River, reaching Sirion. They settled south of the Andram range on the edge of the great Tauri-Im-Duinath forest in the north. Beor raised his headquarters, Silian on Ramdal Hill, where he lived with his whole family. The rest of the Beorin people built several cities near the forest. On the advice of his firstborn, Beor built a number of castles and forts in the north of the country in the following years; one of them was built near the Sirion's Gate. During this time, their breeds from the Sears tribe led by brother Beor, Prince Eliana, who crossed their lands, and then crossed Sirion and settled in the land of Arvernien. The prince himself celebrated his brother from his sovereign in great solemnity, and Belean became the fiefdom of Tarnath. Until the end of the third century of the captivity of Morgoth, the people of Beor and Elian (including the people of Celedor and Sirian) were developing; building powerful cities and strongholds, creating beautiful works of artisans' hands, such as beautiful silverware, Valar stones and everyday objects, and good hardened steel weapons and armor, because during the westward travel they did not have to fight against the dark Lord's lordly creatures. Soon, Morgoth returned to Ester, which predicted Celedor, who warned his brothers. First Battle for Beleriand When Morgoth returned to his former stronghold, Angband sent two orcish armies to attack the lands of the Sindar; but he knew nothing of the exact forces of Beorins, Celedrim and Sears (the Rohinds settled in the land between Celon and little Gelion centered at Eothor and the lands near Sarn Athrad under Elwen). While Thingol and Denethor fought with the Western army, Beor and Elian and Celedor went to settle in Cirdan, whose army was defeated and both Falathir port cities were besieged. Celedor circled forces besieging Eglarest and marched to Brithombar. Meanwhile, the Beorin army and Searów marched to Eglarest, with the front guard commanded by Prince Grimfold. They surprised the orcs who did not expect any support for the besieged. They were virtually completely cut into the trunk; Grimfold caught up with them with his riders first and massacred them, while the rest was completed by the infantry and Searów and Beorin archers. After the battle, in a storm of joy and glory, they entered the marina, greeted by its inhabitants and their leader, Cirdana, who met Elian, who in times past had visited them together with Oss. An alliance was then made between their lands. Soon a messenger from Celedor arrived, bringing good news: The Galadrim stopped the siege of the marina and killed most of the orcs, only a handful of whom survived to bring the news to Morgoth. When Beor returned with his sons and army to Tarnath and Seara to Beleanu (Elian stayed in Eglarest for some time), news of the victory over the western Orc army came to them, though a Green elf commander, Denethor on Amon Ereb near Tarnathu, fell there. After the battle, peace reigned for some time. The arrival of Noldor and Dagor Aglareb Meanwhile, the Celadrim lands came to know of the Noldor's arrival under Feanor to Middle-earth, the battle he had fought in Hithlumen, and his death from the wounds inflicted by the Barlogs. There was also a message about the arrival of the army under Fingolfin. The sight of the moon rising for the first time surprised and amazed the Celadrim, and the even larger rising sun. Grimfold, when he learned that his former friend, Maedhros, fell into the captivity of the Dark Lord, hurriedly with his entourage of 6 horsemen rushed to Mithrim to help him release, although Beor was not advised (Because he left Tarnath without informing him). When he arrived at the place, it turned out that Maedhros was already in the camp, injured by torture and with his hand cut off. Grimfold looked after a friend with whom he exchanged a lot of interesting information. Many Noldor councils were seeing Prince Tarnath, because Grimfold was liked and respected in Amana. He also met Artanis, whom he never forgot. For some time he stayed among Amish Eldars. Soon Beor also sent Mithrim to the deputies with welcoming words. He then said goodbye to Maedhros and his brothers, Fingon, Turgon, and Finrod, and then went back to Tarnath. He kept in touch with friends for the following years. Twenty years later, when Fingolfin issued a great feast, he invited the Celadrian kings, besides the other princes of the Noldor. However, Grimfold and his brother, Arataner on behalf of his father, King Sirian, Darthon and Astor on behalf of Celedor, as well as representatives of Doriath arrived. Both brothers, in the name of King Tarnath, made an alliance with the other princes of the Noldor. Another 30 years later Grimfold came to Nevrast, where he proposed to Galadriel, and she agreed. The wedding took place in the Turgon castle where the Taurin family came. Then,along with Finrod and Galadriel, he came to the kingdoms of Thingol and Meliany, where he stayed with his beloved wife for some time. He sent a messenger with this message to his father. There, their firstborn son, Altairer, was born under the shadow of the Region's trees. In subsequent years, next descendants of Grimfold were born. Soon after the birth of the youngest son, however, Valandil went on to command the allied Celadrim kingdoms (except Caladria) commanded so far by the commanders of these tribes: Arvedui from the Beorin tribe, Daron from the Sears tribe and Castor from the Rohind tribe. Then came the unexpected attack of the Enemy. And as the other chieftains of the Noldor chased off the orcs' heads, Grimfold, along with Fingolfin and Maedhros, set out on the main backbone of the enemy army to Dorthonion. Taurin hit the forehead of the enemy army, and Fingolfin and Maedhros took them in forceps. They won and pursued Morgoth's servants through Ard-galen, cutting down a handful of survivors in the foreground of Angband, near the gates of this fortress. Because the battle strengthened allied ties and guards and began sieging the fortress of Morgoth; Grimfold himself left the command in the hands of Castor, because the remaining commanders were killed, and then returned to his beloved Galadriel and children. Long Peace and Dagor Bragollach After the glorious battle of Dagor Aglareb, the siege of Angband continued for 400 years, in which there were only two incidents, one of which was important especially for the stationed forces near Angband. 200 years after the start of the siege, young Glaurung leaned out of the gates of the fortress of evil, who awoke in the hearts of Celadrim and Elves such fear that many fled at his sight, and the dragon spread havoc on the fields of Ard-galen. It was not until the arrival of Fingon and Grimfold with mounted archers, who deflected Glaurung back to Angband with a hail of arrows, calmed the situation. Then came the Long Room lasting 200 years. Grimfold, who has been the Supreme Commander of the Army since the time of the Battle of Glory, left an army under the leadership of a capable warrior and commander, Eldon, and returned to his family. He returned long ago with his wife and grown-up sons and daughter (with the exception of Valandil and Gilraena) to Tarnath. Altairer grew up in Doriath, becoming the favorite of King Thingol. He also met his uncle and grandparents who were in the Doriathu area several times. There he learned to fight against his father and Beleg, the Arc Master from whom he learned masterfully to master the bow. He also had an interest in blacksmithing, especially in the armor he learned from his father, Sindar of Doriath, masters of travail from Tarnath, and dwarves of the Prize and Belegost. Other descendants of Grimfold were also born there: Celebrain and Aratan, golden-haired twins, dark-haired Gilraen and Valandil, who became a friend of the Sindar and the Green elves. For Tarnath, the Long Room was the period of greatest prosperity; traded with Naugrimami (dwarves), Noldor and Sindar. Beorins produced many valuable and expensive items from silver, gold, precious stones, Valar stones and beautiful wood as well as many everyday items, Sears built slender ships, on which they reached the island of Balar, on which they founded the port Hyrman, and on fertile lands Arvenien cultivated grain, fruit trees and vines, from which fruit they made good wine. 300 years after the start of the siege of Angband to Beleriand, people arrived in Ossiranda who was first met by Finrod. Soon these words came to the ears of the Celadrim, who repeated the wonders of this tribe that they had heard so much. Beor sent members to them to greet them with friendships. They were Grimfold, his sons Altairer and Aratan, and the brother of the prince, Arataner. The other Celadrim chiefs did likewise. Soon, many of the young, bold Edain would have been in the service of Beor and his sons. Many of these people became Grimfold's riders. Their leader was Lann called by the Celadrim Vorond which means Vassal because he was chosen by people as his leader. The Celadrim greeted them pleasantly, especially the Rohindas had hopes in the sons of the people, because in the previous battles they suffered heavy losses, and were the least numerous of the Celadrim tribes. Many of the Edain, therefore, agreed to the service of Sirian or his vassal, Idhara, the descendant of Elwen. When the end was 400 years old since the beginning of the siege of Angband, Grimfold arrived with golden-haired Aratan to his warriors. It was winter and the night dark, moonless. Few who watched among the Celadrim and the Edain, likewise the Noldor. Grimfold looked up at the sky and his son, Araten, sharpened his sword when suddenly Morgoth sent the rivers of flames. Taurin woke up everyone with the sound of the horn, while the few sentries on the towers also played long on the corners, all the warriors stood up and some put on their armor and took swords, long spears, sharp axes and bows from yew and steel; many mounted on goats. Grimfold mounted a goat brought by his descendant and Beor's son withdrew his allied forces from the approaching conflagration; thanks to this, none of the Celadians nor the Edain servants burned in the sea of fire. Soon he noticed that I was charging with fire, Glaurung, whom he had seen 200 years before the Barlogs and the orcish army were so great that he could not even imagine. That's how Dagor Bragollach, the Battle of Sudden Flame began. After all, many of his warriors were terrified of the dragon, but their courageous courage did not escape from the battlefield. They rushed to the army of Morgoth and killed many orcs, and Grimfold killed one of the Barlogs with his sword. He also hurt Glaurung, and if not for his agility he would have died burnt alive. Aratan also did a good job of killing many orcs. In the end, however, flooded with an uninterrupted swarm of orcs, he faced the opposite. Many Celadrim and Edain fell during the retreat so that about 10,000 warriors survived from the 25,000 soldiers who camped in Ard-galen (because of the battle known as Anfauglith). Grimfold with his son and the only surviving captain, Ren, retreated to Tarnath, and Ren became the commander of the army's rear guard. During the crossing by Teiglin he met a branch of 1000 horses under the leadership of his firstborn son. With him he returned to the kingdom through Nargothrond, after which he went through the lands between Falas and the kingdom of Finrod reaching Beleanu, where all three could rest in hospital with Uncle Elian and his sons. Soon after, they returned to Silian. Information about the deaths of Angrod and Aegnor, the exile of their sons, Feanor, and the death of Fingolfin, who fought with Morph himself, came to them. They also learned that Caranthir fortified himself on Amon Ereb after the loss of Thargelion. Two years later, Beor and his descendants heard that Sauron occupied Minas Tirith, the watchtowers of Tol Sirion, and the destruction of the northern lands of Rohind, the killing or capture of the majority of this people, and the death of Sirian. The rest of the Rohinds led by Idhara survived thanks to the help of the Beorins, who, under the leadership of Beor and Valandil, knocked out the orcs who ventured there. After this, the survivors lived in the eastern part of Tarnath. Nirnaeth Arnoediad- The Battle Of Unlaced Tears They came to the Celadrim lands, news of the amazing feats of Beren and Luthien, including taking one of the Silmarillions to Morgoth. Grimfold, like Maedhros, now knew that Morgoth was not untouchable. After some time, he came to Silian from the eldest of the sons of Feanor with the proposal to join the Maedhros League. Beor thought for a long time and finally agreed to join her. He followed his example of Elian, and also what surprised Celedor. Blacksmiths in Tarnath, Belean and Caladria worked day and night. Beor and Grimfold were training new soldiers, while Altairer punished swords, axes, casts of spear and arrows in the forge, and made mail, and the king sent a lot of supplies and weapons to Fingon. Aratan and Valandil also trained before the upcoming battle. When the awaited day arrived, Beor, Grimfold, Arataner, Altairer, Aratan, Valandil, Ondar, Celedor and Randil led more than 40,000 warriors to war against Eithiel Sirion, where they were to meet Fingon's army. They came to where allied chiefs greeted Fingon. They set up their army in the valleys and forests, where she was to wait for orders. They had to wait for a signal from Meadhros, but as it later turned out, he was delayed by Uldor's lying warnings, warning against the attack of Angband's forces. Looking at the stronghold of Morgoth, Fingon and Grimfold felt doubt, but unexpectedly, Turgon's arrival of 10,000 warriors dispersed. They soon saw on the plain of marching orcs. Many Celadrim and Noldor, including Ondar and Aratan wanted to attack them in the field, but Hurin stopped them by saying that one must wait for a signal from Maedhros. Grimfold supported him, and the rest followed him. In the end, the soldiers of Morgoth were so close to the forces of Fingon and the allied Celadrim kings that their warriors could almost see them. Then came the heralds on horses sent by the captain of the army of the Enemy. They ran Gelmir, who was captured during the last great battle. They cut their hands and legs before their eyes, and at last they lost their heads and left. Due to the bad fate, there was Gelmira's brother, Gwindor of Nargothrond, on the outer outskirts. In anger he rushed with the horsemen and with him many of the horsemen. They killed the heralds and broke deep into the lands of Morgoth. Then the Noldor and the Edain moved with impetus, followed by the Celadrim. Beor blew a long way to the corner, and the first to move was Ondar, son of Elian, because he was fiery and impatient, and fearless. Next to him were riders with the North Sea banner and Altairer with their guard and Aratan in green armor and cloak. Behind him, Grimfold rushed in with his riders under the banner of the Black Bear, Beor in dark green armor and cloak surrounded by armed men and Valandil in a chainmail and green coat, Aratcher with mounted archers under the banner of the golden eagle, Wise Celedor in the white-flecked mail chain under which he had a long white coat with his bodyguards under the banner of a white dragon and his son, Randil in a chainmail and gray coat, surrounded by similar companions, among whom was his son, Erwin.Their impetus was so great that they swept the whole of his army from the field, and the banners of Fingon, Beor, Ondar, Celedor flapped in front of the gates of Angband. Unfortunately, Gwindor with his men broke through the gate and killed the guards, but they fell into a trap and all died except for Gwindor, who fell into captivity. Soon too, a large army of orcs began to come out of many secret gates, and Fingon and allied Edain and Celadrim had to retreat with heavy losses. At that time Ondar also fell, who, not wanting to retreat, pressed against the orcs, but soon all his comrades were killed. He wanted to retreat, but the orcs killed his mount, and shortly thereafter, Ondar himself was chopped with axes and sabers. Haldir, who commanded the rear guard of Fingon's army, fell during the retreat. Many Eldar, Edain and Celadri rained, and even more orcs. The back guard of the Celadrim was commanded by Grimfold, and his sons, Altairer, Aratan and Randil were with him. On the third day, the Battle of Unlearned Tears began. On the fifth day of the night, during the battles, Randil lay with most of his companions, among whom was his son, Erwin. With dawn, Turgon's detachment came to help. Before he came to the rescue, the golden-haired Aratan fell, fighting alongside his father. They broke into Fingon, Hurin, Beor and Celedor (Arataner joined with the bodyguards and there were 40 of them in the back of the army to support his brother and nephew). In the third hour after dawn Maedhros's army arrived, and the ranks of the orcs faltered, and many rushed to escape, which Grimfold used with his brother and son, attacking them with all his strength. But when the front guard of the sons of Feanor struck the orcs, wolves, lip riders, Barlogs and dragons came out of Angband. Even then, they would be able to defeat them if it were not for treason. However, at this hour many Easterlings fled from the battlefield, but Ulfang's sons with their forces betrayed them and attacked the backs of their army, and many of their men came out from behind the hills and attacked them. However, Uldor fell from the hands of Maglora, and Ulfast and Ulwarth died of the sons of Bora. Soon the Maedhros detachment on three sides broke and fled from the battlefield. A number of Celadrim were also killed, protecting the back of the army attacked by traitors, but thanks to the bravery of Grimfold and his people they killed the majority of the Easterlings who attacked them, but they cost them big losses. Beor and Celedor gave the order to retreat behind Turgon and Fingon's forces. They had, however, against Gothmog, the leader of the Barlogs, who divided their three times more army into them, circling Fingon and pushing Serech to King Turgon along with Hurin and the Celadrim army. Finally, Gothmog attacked Fingon. Grimfold, seeing this, entrusted the command of the rear guard to Arataner and gathered as many of his riders around him as he had left, and some of the riders Celedor had sent him, which he kept in reserve, and his son Altairer, and set off to help his friend. He attacked Gothmog's Barlogs and killed several of them. However, he did not manage to save him, because the leader of the Barlogs managed to split his head with a black ax. He and the rest of the riders (including his son) managed to retreat back to the rear of the army. The battle was lost and Beor and Celedor gave the signal to retreat. On the way they met Turgon, Maeglin and the brothers Hurin and Huor. Having communicated with them, they left them the Celadrim who wanted to stop the army of Morgoth as long as possible. There were only one hundred of them at first, but many of the Edain and Celadrim, encouraged by Altairer's attitude, joined him, which resulted in three hundred of them. And their commander was Altairer, who volunteered, but Grimfold said to him- I can not let my firstborn son stay here at the hands of orcs like your brother. 'And he said to him-' Father, you have yet another son, beloved Valandil. He wants to stay here and stop the Enemy army for as long as possible so that you can go home and continue to fight with Morhhem. I will avenge the death of Aratan, Ondar and other brave warriors. The servants of the Dark Lord will remember me for a long time. In the end, Grimfold and Beor were sad, and they agreed to this and headed south, home. Valandil himself had a sad face, knowing that his brother would fall at the hands of the orcs. Altairer gathered around 300 warriors and together with Hurin and Huor they shielded the retreat of Turgon's army, Beor and Celedor. They were pulling Seren into the marsh where they had stopped. There, they were flooded with Angband's forces, and Huor was killed by a poisoned shot in the eye. At the end of Hurin and Altairer, they were alone. Hurin threw away his shield and took the ax in both hands, and Altair gripped his sword with both hands. Their weapons fumbled with the blood of the Trolls, Gothmog's guardsmen. They fought for a long time, until finally the alive were caught, but even then they cut their arms on the orcs. In the end, they both fell covered by a swarm of orcs. They were bound by Gothmog, who dragged them to Angband, mocking the defeated. That's how Nirnaeth Arnoediad ended. After Nirnaeth Arnoediad and the War of Wrath Finally, the Allied troops returned to their lands. Beor gave sad news to Elian about the death of his son, just like his beloved wife about the death of golden-haired Aratan. No one knew if Altair had died or was taken prisoner. For the living Celadrim and Edain, the defeat meant the inevitable end of the kingdoms of the south. Soon, Morgoth sent forces to destroy the harbor of Cirdan's men. On the advice of Elian, Beor sent Sears ships to help save as many Eldar as they could. Survivors led by the Ship Builder settled on the Balar Island and at the mouth of Sirion with the consent of the brothers. However, for a long time the Dark Lord did not bother the Celadrim, occupied with the destruction of the last independent kingdoms of the elves. To Grimfold's ears came word that Gwindor had returned to Nargothrond. Hoping his son was alive, he sent two messengers, Haldorn and Eddard, to learn from Gwindor. When they finally returned, they told the prince that his son was still alive, forced to forge weapons and armor for the enemy. It calmed him and Galadriel, who were afraid that Altairer was in the Halls of Mandosa, although they were still afraid for their son. Over the following years, the gloomy news came: Double destruction of Doriath, once from the hands of the dwarves and the second time from the hands of the elves of the sons of Feanor. It reminded me too much that the oath still has power. It was grim especially for him and his father, for the attacks on Doriath killed Nimloth, sister of the prince, and Gilraen, his daughter. Angry Grimfold gathered several thousand warriors, mainly riders, and marched after the dwarves returning to their home. At the bridge, Sarn Athrad charged toward the back of the Naugrim army when it was attacked by the green elves led by Berena, massacring them so that none of them survived to return to Nagrost. The death of Gilraena was avenged. Grimfold also moved on to Doriath, but it was too late. The next blow was news of the destruction of Gondolin and the death of Turgon. The refugees from Doriath and Gondolin, who had settled in the marina on Sirion, reached Tarnathu. In the end, the attention of Morgoth focused on the Celadrim kingdoms. The first attack began on Caladria. Beor sent 10,000 Beorins and Edain under the leadership of Grimfold, thanks to whom, and the wise move of Celedor, most of the Galadrim survived, though most of their warriors were killed, and the cities and castles were ruined. However, the forces of the Enemy suffered great losses and for some time it was stopped. Meanwhile, Earendil sailed on his ship to find his way to Valinor and ask the Valar for help. The forces of Feanor's sons attacked the harbor of Sirion, where they killed many elves and captured the sons of Earendil, Elron and Elros. The Savoy and Beorin forces led by Elian, Grimfold, Valandil and Arataner, who for the first and the only time shed the blood of the elves, came to help the marina; Amrod and Amras were among the fallen enemies. Elwinga escaped to the sea with Silmarill during the attack, taking the form of a swan, then flew off west. When the Celadrim and the Edain awaited the final attack of the servants of Morgoth, then powerful trumpets played and the troops of the Valar came to the West; army of Majar and elves from Amanu. Their hearts filled with hope. That's how the War of Wrath began. Many Celadrim, seeing the power of the army of the Valar, eventually believed in them. They stopped to war on the side of the Lords of the Far West. To this day, the Celadrim are doing the Earendil feat in the poem The Story of Earendil the Blessed. The war of anger was terrible, most of Beleriand was destroyed. The Barlogs were exterminated so that only a few survived and fled to the east, where they hid in the shadow of the mountains. Countless ranks of orcs died like a grass in a great fire, and only a few survived to harass people in the following centuries. Morgoth, in a desperate attempt, pushed all his forces to attack; from the abyss of Angband a swarm of winged dragons flew out, which for a moment slowed the march of the Western Army. But Earendil, on his ship, thanks to the power granted to him by the Valar, killed and descended from the heavens Ancaloga Black, the greatest dragon in the history of Arda, at which Black Fear's Balerion was merely a hypocrite who fell on Thangorodri, destroying him. In those days, both the Celadrim and the three families of people's fathers had avenged their relatives and chiefs. Before sunrise, most of the dragons were slaughtered and few survived; some of them are the ancestors of the Valyrian dragons. The dungeons of Angband were smashed, and Morgoth himself was knocked down and chained, though he begged for peace and forgiveness, but he was not given it. The last Silmarille was taken from him and the crown was turned into collars, which was wrapped around his neck. All the slaves came out of the dungeons, among whom was Altairer, the son of Grimfold, who had no hope of seeing the sunlight. Among the anger and sadness of those days, this event was one of the happiest. Meanwhile, the last surviving sons of Feanor, Maedhros and Maglor, stole two Silmarille, but burned their hands, and Meadhros was killed, jumping with Silmarill to a fire-breathing chasm, while Maglor hurled his sea, but Grimfold, after them, jumped after Silmarill and saved him. He put it at the feet of Eonwego, the Herald of Manwego. The Valar were surprised by what Beor's son had done, and they made the Silmarillion guards out of the Taurin family. The Valar told the Celadrians about the far land in the east, they taught many things and donated seven sight stones: they were rewards for their fight with Morph. The Galadrim and the remaining Rohindas, not wanting to leave Middle-earth, went east of Ester, where they founded their kingdoms, while the Beorins, Sears and part of the Edain sailed to the land called Westeros. Songs say that the Teleri arrived from Amanu helped build many ships for the Celadrim who left Ester. This is how the history of the Celadrim kingdoms in Beleriand and the First Era of the World ended. Population Tarnath lived around 40-50,000 Celadrim in scattered cities and smaller settlements. The main cities were: Beldan, Minas Ethan, Silthon and Minas Grimfold. Important fortresses of Tarnath were, among others Mindlor, Minas Isil, Rintor and Minas Anar. The capital and the main castle of the land was Silian. The population lived in the vicinity of the Taur-In-Duinath forest, from where they harvested timber to build houses, create furniture, produce arches, arrows, spears and other necessary things. They farmed lands in the areas where trees used to grow. The people living near the river Sirion were fishing and carrying goods up and down the boats to Caladria on boats and barges. A series of lesser forts were built along Andram to protect the northern border of Tarnath with the castles. There were quarries in Andram, from where they mined stone for the construction of castles, walls etc. In the days of the Long Peace in the center and the banks of the river lived people who cultivated lands, raised animals and caught fish. There were about 20-30,000. Category:Kingdoms Category:Realms